


All The Ways It Could Go

by obssdfan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Love/Hate, M/M, Neighbors, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Short Story, Songfic, Warnings inside each chapter, i miss them, jackson whittemore - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obssdfan/pseuds/obssdfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of short stories focusing on the relationship between Jackson Whittemore and Isaac Lahey. Each chapter is inspired by a song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can't Help Falling In Love

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if anyone is going to read this, but if you do, please leave some feedback :) It helps me out a lot! Let me know if you'd want to read some more. Since English is not my mother tongue, I'll probably make some mistakes, feel free to correct them.
> 
> SONG: Can't Help Falling In Love, by Twenty One Pilots  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6ThQkrXHdh4)

Falling in love was not something Jackson Whittemore did. Like, at all. Sure, he had dates, he had sex, but he certainly never had the feeling to make someone breakfast in the morning. He had never thought about someone every second of the day. And he had never felt like he couldn’t breathe when he wasn’t with that person. 

But then again, he had never met Isaac. 

Jackson never knew why he had chosen this idiot to fall in love with, but there was something about him. It surely wasn’t his fashion sense, or his way with words. Because those were things he sucked at. But maybe it was his curly hair, his piercing eyes, his spectacular jawline. Or MAYBE, it was the overall given fact that he looked like a Greek god. 

What Jackson absolutely did not love was how Isaac looked like he was going to blurt out a Shakespearian speech 99% of the time, staring off into the distance, very mysteriously. He did not love that ridiculous cocky smile. Or his sarcasm. He also did not love how enormously tall he was. And how he used that to his advantage. Jackson did not love how he could describe someone in that much detail. 

That is because when you looked at Isaac, you just couldn’t stop. It felt like you had to know every twitch of his eye, his every movement, every noise he made and when, what made him angry or sad, what put a smile on his face. You had to be able to predict everything. You just HAD to know him that well. Because Isaac deserved to be known. 

Jackson couldn’t remember when he started caring about Isaac this much. It could be when Isaac took in a stray cat and starting loving it as if it were his own child. It could also be the moment when they went bowling and Isaac turned out to be the most competitive person in the world. It could also be when they kissed at a party and Jackson didn’t have to be drunk to do it. 

Jackson never wanted to fall in love. Because when you love someone, it hurts big time when they leave. But Jackson didn’t mind if Isaac would hurt him. It would be totally worth it. Totally.


	2. Formidable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson runs into Isaac on the street. He’s drunk. 
> 
> SONG: Formidable, by Stromae  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S_xH7noaqTA)

_Tu étais formidable, j’étais fort minable. Nous étions formidables._

_You were wonderful, I was so pathetic. We were wonderful._

* * *

 

“God, it’s cold,” Lydia says, pressing her face softly against Jackson’s shoulder. “I can’t wait to get home.” 

 

Jackson struggles to keep hold of the umbrella when a sudden gust of wind nearly blows them of their feet. He’s got his arm around Lydia’s waist, holding her close and making sure she doesn’t get wet. 

 

They walk past some bar, and a guy is being thrown out violently by the bouncer. The guy stumbles away from the bar with his beer bottle still clenched tightly in his hand. Even though it’s been years since Jackson last saw him, he recognizes him in a second. 

 

“I’ll be damned,” he mumbles to himself and turns to Lydia to give her the umbrella. “This will only take a minute.” 

 

Lydia sends him a annoyed look. “Whatever. It’s not like I’m freezing anyway.” Jackson squeezes her hand reassuringly and carefully approaches the guy. 

 

“Isaac? Is that you?” he calls, already soaking wet from walking in the rain for five seconds. The guy looks up with wild eyes, his drenched hair glued to his face. He takes another sip from the bottle and swallows thickly. Jackson takes a few more steps. “I’m gonna call a cab for you, alright?” 

 

Isaac lets the bottle fall to the ground, shattering it. He throws his arms open and conjures a wicked smile. “Jackson, what a coincidence!” he exclaims. “How many years has it been?” 

 

Jackson can barely look at him. He can barely look at that ugly grin, he can barely listen to that bitter voice and the faked familiarity. “No need to make a scene. I’m only trying to help you.” 

 

“Help?” Isaac starts laughing in a twisted way. “I’m sorry, it’s just funny to me that after 25 years of existence you suddenly decided to be helpful.” 

 

Jackson looks over at Lydia. She is frowning and motions for Jackson to come back. Jackson shakes his head. “It saddens me to see you like this, Isaac. But whatever, if you don’t want my help that’s fine. Thanks for ruining my night, by the way.” Jackson starts to walk away, but stops when Isaac yells at him again. 

 

“Oh, I ruined your night? Why don’t you go cry about it in your million dollar car,” he spits. “Or maybe, you and your perfect girlfriend can go back to your perfect house and enjoy your stupid perfect life and leave people like me the fuck alone.” 

 

Jackson takes a deep breath and rushes towards Isaac, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. “It is not my fault that your life sucks, so stop trying to make it seem like it is,” he snarls and for a moment he could swear that he sees fear in Isaac’s eyes. But that fear quickly turns into disappointment when Isaac notices the ring around Jackson’s finger. 

 

“Oh,” Isaac scoffs, but his voice trembles. “So you got married, huh?” 

 

Jackson looks down at his ring, as if he has forgotten it’s there. “Just recently, yes,” he says, releasing his grip on Isaac’s collar. “To Lydia.” 

 

Isaac nods, feels all the influence the alcohol had on him leaving his system, feels all his emotions coming back with the intention to destroy him. “That’s great. Wonderful. Congratulations.” He doesn’t know how to make it sound more genuine. 

 

“Can we go home, Jackson?” Lydia calls. “I’m literally freezing my butt off here!”

 

Isaac doesn’t want him to go home, there are at least a thousand insults left he has yet to yell at him, there are at least a million things he still wants to say. 

 

“Do you want me to call that cab or not?” Jackson sighs and it actually feels like someone just stepped on Isaac’s heart. His lips turn into a fine line and he clenches his fists, because he will not cry. He will not cry for Jackson. He will not cry because they were childhood friends, he will not cry because he fell in love with him, he will not cry because his life turned to shit, he will not cry because Jackson stopped being friends with him and he will certainly not cry because he had gotten the front seat view to watch Jackson’s life get more perfect and wonderful each day. 

 

“No. I’ll just walk home.” 


	3. Jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac is a flirt. Jackson is jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SONG: Jealous, by Nick Jonas.  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cQw2qIl838Q)

_ I don't like the way he's looking at you. I'm starting to think you want him too.  _

_ Am I crazy? Have I lost you? Even though I know you love me, can't help it. _

* * *

 

Jackson wasn’t jealous. Absolutely not. Why would he be? He was the one to break up with Isaac, because he didn’t want anything serious. So no, he wasn’t jealous of the guy dancing with him, putting his hands all over him, kissing his neck and pulling his hair. Okay. Maybe he was a little jealous. Maybe it took everything he had to not walk over to them and punch the guy in the freaking face. 

 

Perhaps he would feel less jealous if he had a drink. So he had a drink. In fact, several drinks in a row. Probably too many drinks. Unfortunately it didn’t make him feel less jealous. If anything, it made him angrier. So, after downing the last bit of alcohol left in his glass, he walked over to Isaac and his dance partner. 

 

“Would you kindly get the fuck out of my face?” Jackson snarled. Isaac’s smile immediately faded. The other guy, knowing not to mess with Jackson Whittemore, turned to walk away, but Isaac stopped him by grabbing his hand. This sent Jackson across the line. Without thinking twice about it, he hit the guy in the jaw. Apparently very hard, because the guy fell to the ground. Isaac got down right away to help him and didn’t grant Jackson another look.

 

* * *

 

Jackson was just getting some books out of his locker when he noticed Isaac hopping down the stairs. Before he even had the chance to walk over to him and apologize for what happened at the party, Scott freaking McCall ruined it. It was not the first time Jackson had seen Isaac and Scott walking together in the hallways, talking about god knows what. They had become very friendly all of a sudden. Jackson did not like it one bit.

 

He was jealous of the blinding smile that Isaac shared with Scott. Jackson had thought he was the only one who could make Isaac smile like that. He was jealous of the light in his eyes, the delicate touches. It drove him crazy to see Isaac flirting with someone. But random guys at clubs and Scott weren’t the only ones Isaac flirted with. He also liked being around Allison a bit too much, or Erica. Or every other human being except Jackson for that matter. 

 

When Scott and Isaac finally parted ways, Jackson didn’t hesitate to run over to him. As soon as Isaac saw him, he turned in the other direction, not being very subtle about wanting to avoid him. 

 

“Isaac, wait up!” Jackson called, noticing that his presence - or perhaps existence - was unwanted. 

 

“I’m not talking to you,” Isaac said and tried to get away faster. 

 

Jackson sighed, knowing that only one thing was going to make Isaac listen to him. “I wanted to apologize for the other night.” 

 

And indeed, Isaac stopped walking. He turned around and faced Jackson. “I just don’t get it. You break up with me, because you don’t want to commit to one person. But then, when I move on and start enjoying the company of other people, you punch them in the face?” he ranted. 

 

Jackson smiled and acted like he had to think about that. “Actually, yes,” he simply said, still not able to remove the arrogant smile of his face. “I don’t like to share,” he added and stepped even closer to Isaac, pressing him against the wall. 

 

“You can’t share something that’s not yours to begin with,” Isaac whispered, his mouth so close that Jackson could feel his breath. 

 

“I’m pretty sure you want to kiss me right now.” 

 

Isaac raised his eyebrows in disbelief and chuckled. “I’m pretty sure I’d rather hear you apologize again.” 

 

That’s when the bell rang and they both had to return to their classes. 


	4. I Don’t Even Care About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and Isaac have lived across the street from each other for as long as they can remember. They never really spoke until one night Isaac drunkenly made out with Jackson at a party. Isaac really felt something during their kiss, but to Jackson, Isaac is just another name on the list. 
> 
> SONG: I Don't Even Care About You, by MISSIO  
> (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fpgJsg3ft2A)

Isaac awoke with an enormous headache. He squeezed his eyes shut and put a hand to his head. Flashes of the night before kept running through his mind. The memories were bright and colorful and quick. 

 

Lights. Beer. Sweat. Jackson. Lips. Hands. Hair. Pull. Touch. Pinch. Bite. 

 

He shook his head when he finally remembered everything that had happend at the party. Even if he tried, he couldn’t stop the gigantic smile forming on his face, couldn’t stop his stomach from fluttering nor the heat rising to his cheeks. 

 

At 2 p.m. Isaac decided to go for a run, desperate to get rid of the hangover. He had barely left his house when he heard the roaring engine of Jackson's Porsche. He turned around and saw Jackson pulling up into his driveway. Isaac felt ridiculous. Even that stupid car made the butterflies in his stomach lose all sense of control. He didn’t give himself the chance to hesitate and quickly walked over to the car. He gently knocked on the window. Jackson jumped up and turned to face Isaac, looking startled. He frowned, opened the door and got out of his car.

 

“Isaac Lahey,” he began disapprovingly. “Can you try not to be a total creep sometimes?” 

 

Isaac couldn’t help but stare at his lips. The lips that were on his lips last night. The lips he could still taste if he tried really hard. The lips that left a trail from his mouth to his cheek to his neck. He suddenly noticed Jackson’s confused frown and realized that he had spaced out for a while. So much for not being a total creep. “Sorry,” he said slowly with a sheepish grin. “I was just wondering if I could maybe talk to you?” 

 

Jackson nodded his head. “Sure,” he mumbled and took out his smartphone. He opened the stopwatch app and pressed a button. “You have one minute, starting now. I have lacrosse practice in half an hour.” 

 

“I’m not sure if that’s a joke or not,” Isaac said, a confused look on his face. “But I’m definitely serious, and I’m going to need more than a minute.” 

 

Jackson pushed past Isaac and started walking towards his front door. “If it’s about last night, I don’t want to hear it.” 

 

Isaac decided to ignore how that snarky remark made his stomach drop. He was not ready to give up hope. “I really felt something when we kissed. In fact, I can’t stop thinking about it.” 

 

Jackson opened his door and shrugged. “I don’t see how that’s my problem?”

 

Isaac shook his head, refusing to believe that someone could be this harsh. “I know you felt it too. I mean.. The way you kissed me, it was… You must have felt something,” he stammered, getting a warm feeling in his chest talking about it. 

 

“Jesus Christ… Are you literally a 12 year old girl? I was drunk, Isaac. We had fun. But I really couldn’t care less about you or your stupid little crush.” 

 

And that’s what being verbally punched in the face is like. 

 

“I’m sorry I fell in love with you. Apparently, I’ve made a huge mistake.”


End file.
